thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Nobility
Plot Anti-crime are involved in a chase that leads to an accident and there is an explosion while the fire and paramedic crews are working. Doc and Kim are on the promotions list. The ADA reviews the case against Stevie, but Bosco doesn't want an innocent man convicted. Faith is on the desk while she looks for a new partner. Short summary Maritza's reckless pursuit of Buford triggers a horrific car accident that leads to multiple injuries to motorists, and triggers an explosion that severely injures Lt. Johnson and kills Alex Taylor; Doc and Kim get to the top of the promotion list; Maritza hangs Bosco and Nunez out to dry over the murder Noble committed; Doc's overwhelming guilt and grief over Alex's death leads him to a career decision; Maritza discovers that Faith has agreed to help Bosco clear Nunez by getting Noble's gun, and goes to Noble's place to intercept her, followed by Bosco and Noble; when Bosco insists on arresting Noble and Faith refuses to turn over the gun, Maritza draws on Faith, Bosco and Faith draw on Maritza, and three shots ring out. Trivia *Faith needed a key to get into Noble's suite, so how did Cruz and Boscoe get in? *When Bosco slams on the brakes to avoid hitting the boy in the street, we hear the tires screeching. However, when we see the outside of the car, the tires are still spinning. *Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. *Amy Carlson (Alexandra "Alex" Taylor)'s last episode. Quotes :Cruz (to Bosco): Don’t tell me that was him. :Bosco: I think it was him. :Cruz: I said not to tell me that. ---- :Cruz (while on the phone with Noble): Hey Noble, guess what I’m doing? :Noble: I’m really not in the mood for this now. :Cruz: I’m in a car chase. And you know what? I hate chases, Noble! ---- :Bosco (after seeing nobody is driving the car): What should I do? :Cruz: I sure as hell don’t know! ---- :Lt. Johnson: Attention, ladies! :Taylor: Easy, boss. These are no ladies. :Lt. Johnson: My apologies to you actual ladies. ---- :Taylor: Why is it always me? :Walsh: ‘Cause you’re the one with the delicate touch, little lady. ---- :Doc (to Taylor): I’m not putting up with an attitude all day. When we get to the scene, you do your job, period. So you got about two blocks to get it out of your system. ---- :Taylor: It comes down to I have more skill and less choices. Womanhood in the land of the free. ---- :Doc: She doesn’t want to be on the bus. :Sully: Yeah, well, I don’t want to write up a six-car accident, but we all have our crosses, right? ---- :Taylor: I don’t really like riding on the ambulance anymore. :Old Man: If you don’t mind, we’re glad you are. :Taylor: Don’t tell anyone, but right now I am too. ---- :Cruz (to Yokas): Where the hell did your partner go? :Yokas: Oh, I’m working the desk here. You see a partner? :Cruz: Did Boscorelli go out the door? :Yokas: Nope. (Cruz walks away) You having a bad day, Sarge? ---- :Yokas: Why me, Bosco? Why is it always me? :Bosco: Because you’re the only one. Faith, I don’t have anyone else. ---- :Taylor is fatally injured in the explosion :Taylor: How am I doing? :Carlos: Alex, it’s… it’s all right, Alex. Everything’s gonna be all right. :Taylor: (crying) My mother… :Carlos: It’s gonna be okay. :Taylor: …tell her it didn’t hurt. :Carlos: (softly) Okay. ---- :Doc (to Carlos): Is Taylor working with you? :Carlos: What? :Doc: Taylor. I don’t know where she is. :Carlos: Doc, you don’t… :Doc: What? :Carlos: Doc, she’s uh… :Doc: Did you give her CPR? :Carlos: Doc, she… :Doc: Did you clear her airway? :Carlos: She’s gone. :Doc: What are her vitals? :Carlos: She’s gone. :Doc: What are her vitals?! :Carlos: I’m sorry. :Doc: Breathing, bleeding, airway? :Carlos: There was nothing to be done. ---- :Bosco (to Noble): You don’t look so good, writer boy. :Noble: I learned something about being an informant. :Bosco: Yeah? :Noble: It’s probably not a good idea for one to give up all their own personal connections. ---- :Bosco: Even if I was inclined to supply a crackhead with a little blast, which I’m not, you’d be the last junkie to get a taste. I’m not gonna star in your next best- seller, Mr. Noble. ---- :Taylor’s Mother (to Davis): Officer, could you turn off the lights and siren? I don’t care if it takes a little bit longer to get there. :Davis: Yes, ma’am. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz about Noble): Let this jagoff take the fall he earned! ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): I don’t want to put you in front of anything. I just want to do the right thing. ---- :Doc: You know how this day's going to be remembered? Alex died and I got a promotion. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Four